


Bad Romance

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spanking World's 2013 drabble/fic fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

Oliver brought his hand down on his sister's bare bottom. 

She yelped and squirmed on his lap.

They were both nude. 

He spanked her harder. 

"Ollie! Fuck!" Thea exclaimed. 

He spanked her again. "After your spanking." 

She felt his hard cock pressing against her belly. She wanted it inside her. She needed it inside, her cunt ached for it. Thea told him as much and in reply he spanked her again. 

At last he laid her on her back and positioned himself on top of her. 

He entered her wetness easily.


End file.
